Emily
by Pistachio and Marmite Person
Summary: Emily that's all I can say.
1. Prologe

Queen Elsa stared at her daughter. Jack patted her back. "Its wonderful. I wonder if she has powers." Jack said.

It had been 5 years after the great thaw that Princess Emily was born . She was a joy to the a suprise was awaiting the royal family. Revenge.


	2. 5 year old memories

5 years after Emily was born tradgedy struck Arendelle.

"Mama, Papa! Lookie at my picture. You like it? " Emily asked. "Honey it's a beautiful picture of a snowflake." Elsa said to her daughter. Jack nodded. Anna peered over. "Emily, that is the sweetest snowflake I 've ever seen." Anna complamented."Thanks"Emily replied in her sweetest gave her picture to her dad."For you" She sad sweetly. Jack hugged her."Bye, see you then."Emily said waving. Then, her older cousin, Jane appered. "Watcha up to? " she asked."I don't know." Emily answered. "I need to go." She said giggling. Emily waved. Her 9 year old older sister Cathy walked into the room. "Do you want me to read you a story?" She asked. "Aha." She answered.


	3. He's back

4 years later

Cathy walked down the hall. She heard a sound. She turned around a 10 year old sister hugged her. "Hey!" Cathy shouted.

"I want you to use magic. You know. Your water powers. Please?" Emily asked. Cathy grabbed her hand and whispered in her ear"follow me". Emily went inside the ball room. "Do a water show. Their like, the best." Emily said. "Ok. But be careful. They can be dangerous." Cathy said to Emily.

They were having so much fun until Cathy tripped. A powerful blast of her magic went herdling strait Emily. Emily screamed.

The blast hit her right in her head. "No!" Cathy screamed. Emily fell on the hard floor. "Mom ! Dad! Hurry! Please! Help ! For Emily!

A figure appeared behind Cathy. "Hello, princess." Cathy grabbed Emily and ran out the door. Jack caught her. "Dad, there's a black thing in the ball room! " Cathy said shivering. "Pitch." Jack said. Elsa came and gasped as she saw Emily. "Take her to the trolls, fast. I have something to do." Jack said walking in to the ball room. "Dad! Don't!" Cathy yelled. But Jack didn't say anything back. Jane walked up to her aunt. " Emily. What happened?" Jane asked. "Go to your mother Jane. Please informed her. Jane nodded and ran down the hall.

**Pitch is back.**

**Hans will appear in the 3rd or 4th chapter**


	4. Nightmares

Elsa was riding as fast as she could to get to the trolls. When they arrived Pabbie troll greeted them. "Queen Elsa, what do you need? " Elsa replied" Cathy struck Emily in the head. Can you do what you did to Anna when she was young?" He took Emily from her. "Please don't earase her memories." Cathy said. Elsa nodded.

Back at the castle

Emily woke up. She looked around. Cathy came up next to her on the bed. "Where did this come from ?" Emily asked staring at the blue streak in her hair. "I struck you with my water powers." Cathy said. "Let's go and play." Emily said. Something was hitting the door hard."No Emily" she nodded. "What's out there?" The nine year old asked. "Nightmares, Emily." Cathy whispered. "Nightmares."


	5. A story to know

**\- Flashback-**

Elsa walked Cathy into the castle. "This is your new home, Cathy." Elsa said to Cathy, her adoptive daughter. Cathy grinned.

"Jack, I adopted this girl. Her name is Cathy. She has water powers." Elsa said to Jack. "Hello rain drop." Jack said ruffling Cathy's hair. She giggled.

That night, her father told her a story. "You now nightmares aren't only dreams, they are real. I fought one once. Nightmares can be shaped like anything. Even bunnies. There made by pitch the boggy man. They are always black , cause they are made out of black sand." "Really Papa? " Jake nodded. "Nightie night Rain drop. Don't let the nightmares bight." Jack said. "I won't Papa." Cathy called back." I promise."


	6. The Closet

Cathy looked at the door. It was cracking she grabbed Emily by the hand and they crawled to the closet. They went inside and locked the door. The door burst open. They could hear the nightmares moving. Emily curled up in the side of the closet. Cathy crawled next to her. "I'm scared " Emily whispered. "Be brave"Cathy said. Emily nodded and hugged her sister. Cathy hugged closet shook. The nightmares found them. Emily moved around and found a button. Cathy pushed it. The wall opened up and Cathy and Emily went in it. It closed behind them. Cathy slowly stood up"its ok Emily . Come on." She said. Emily stood up and held her sistera hand. As they walked around the turned a corner. Around that corner was Hans.


End file.
